1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding coefficients of a frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform image compression, most image encoding and decoding methods and apparatuses encode an image by transforming an image of a pixel domain to coefficients of a frequency domain. A discrete cosine transform (DCT) is a frequency transform technique that is widely used in image or sound compression. In recent years, research has been conducted to search for a more efficient coding method. With respect to audio coding, parametric coding achieves a better result than DCT. With respect to two-dimensional (2D) data, although Karhunen Loeve Transform (KLT) coefficients have the smallest bit size, a size of overhead information is significantly increased.